Her Choice
by nmcowgirl08
Summary: What Will happen to her after she leaves RainTree will she come back to Junior?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just had this idea for a story, it's a little bit different from the show but same people. It takes place right after the match race.

Kris was in her tailor packing her things when Pablo knocked on the door. Kris really didn't want to see anybody and really not him at the moment.

Kris: Come in.

Pablo: Kris we need to talk before you leave.

Kris: Talk about what?

**FlashBack**

_Pablo and Kris were driving to RainTree after she got out of Camp Lagrange for steeling Wildfire._

_Pablo: Kris I need to tell you something and I'm not to sure how your going to take it._

_Kris: Okay._

_Pablo: Please don't hate me. But about five years ago I found out that you're my daughter. I had a one night stand with your mother while she was married._

_Kris: I don't believe you. If you found out then why didn't you tell me?_

_Pablo: Your mom wouldn't let me she just wanted child support. I know haven't been there for you in the past but I want to help you now and give you the life you should have._

_Kris: It's going to take me a while to get used to this._

_Pablo: That's understandable._

**End of Flash back.**

Pablo: You're my daughter and I don't want you to leave like this. I may not love what you do but I still love you.

Pablo hugs Kris and she starts to cry.

Kris: I'm sorry, need to go. I have messed up everything here.

Pablo: Where are you going to go? Please tell me not back to your mom's.

Kris: Well where else do I have to go?

Pablo: Well I know a guy in Colorado that needs a good ranch hand. It's still working with horses.

Kris: Sounds good to me.

Pablo: I will go call him. I will take you to the airport tomorrow morning.

Kris: Thank you dad.

Pablo: Your Welcome.

Pablo leaves. Kris finishes packing and gets ready for bed when there's another knock on her door she goes to see who it is. It's Junior and he looks really upset. _I wonder what the hell he wants._

Junior: Kris I know your in there please let me come in.

Kris opens the door and lets him in. He sits across from her at the table.

Kris: What's wrong with you?

Junior: Look Kris, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you that I'm sorry I got you into this. Me and Gillian broke up right after the race.

Kris: Junior, I'm really not in the mood. I have to get up early my flight leaves at 8:00.

Junior: Your flight?

Kris: Yeah my flight there's nothing here for me anymore your sister made sure of that. Junior what do you really want?

Junior: I want to tell you I'm sorry and I love you.

Kris looked at him for a moment before she said anything.

Kris: Just so you know me and Matt broke up earlier too.

Junior moved next to Kris and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head.

Junior: So where are you off too?

Kris: Dad got me a job in Colorado on a ranch.

Junior: You have no idea how much I'm going to miss my best friend.

Kris: I'm going to missed you too.

Kris kissed Junior. They both could tell they wanted some more then just a kiss on there last night together. Junior picked Kris up and headed to her bed. They made love all night long. It was a unforgettable night. Kris woke up first she hand to get ready to leave. Even though she would give anything to stay in that bed with Junior she knew she had to go. Junior reached for Kris when she wasn't there he woke up. He couldn't believe she would leave with out saying goodbye. He got dressed and rushed out the door. He couldn't lose her again. Pablo was driving Kris to the airport.

Pablo: So Junior stayed the night?

Kris: Yes dad he did.

Pablo: Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him. I can see the way he looks at you, I can tell he loves you Kris.

Kris: I know I love him too.

Pablo: You know you can come visit me anytime you want to. The new house at Davis has a couple extra rooms.

Kris: I know, and I will come back to see you, wildfire and Junior. Dad please don't tell Matt where I'm at.

Pablo: I won't if you don't want me too.

Kris: I have a letter for Junior, can you give to him for me?

Pablo: I will.

They get to the airport and check her bags. They say their goodbyes and Kris goes to her plain. Junior gets their in time to see he plain leaving. As he is leaving he starts to cry. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see Pablo standing there. He pulls Junior into a hug. He gives the letter to Junior.

_Junior,_

_I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. But I couldn't stand to say goodbye to you again. I love you so much. I hope you understand why I had to go. But I will be back to visit. I will call you when I get a new cell phone._

_Love,_

_Kris_

_P.S. Please don't tell Matt where I am. I love you with all my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later.**

In Colorado

Kris loved her new job, but really missed RainTree. Her and Junior talked a lot at first but has become less and less. She gets her chores done and tries to call Junior again, She just gets his voice mail.

Kris: Hi Junior We need to talk please call me back.

_I'm getting so tired of talking to his voice mail. I wish he would call me back._ She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she wasn't a lone the other ranch hand Justin had walked into the office in the barn.

Justin: Kris are you okay?

Kris: Yeah sorry I was just thinking.

Justin: I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight.

Kris really didn't feel like going, but she didn't want to just sit home waiting for Junior to call either.

Kris: Sounds good to me. Let me go change.

Justin: I will meet you in front of the bunk houses in forty five minutes.

Kris: See you then.

They both go and get ready to go out. Kris really wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but her and Justin just seemed to hit off. She finally was ready and headed out to meet him.

Justin: You look very nice.

Kris blushes.

Kris: Thank you. Did I keep you waiting long.

Justin: Don't worry about it. I was running a little late too.

They got into his truck and headed into town. They talked a lot it seemed like they a lot in common. They get to the restaurant and have a very good dinner. They decided to head back after since they both have to get up early. They get back and he walks her to her bunk house.

Justin: Thank you for going out with me tonight. I had a great time. I know you have a boyfriend. But I was hoping we could do stuff as friends.

Kris: That would be nice. I do have a boyfriend, but has you can tell I don't have any friends here.

Kris walks in and realizes she forgot her cell phone so she checks to see if he called her back yet. There where two missed calls, so she checks her voice mail. The first one was Pablo. The second one was Junior.

Junior: Hi, Kris We really need to talk so call me back.

Kris calls him back. To her surprise he actually answered his phone.

Junior: Hi.

Kris: Hi Junior. I have missed talking to you lately.

Junior: I have missed you too. I was wondering when your coming home?

Kris: Well that's what I was calling about. I was hoping that you could come here this time. I don't have enough vacation time build up.

Junior: I will leave tomorrow if that's okay with you?

Kris: Sounds good to me. You can stay here with me.

Junior: Good because I ready got my plane ticket.

Kris: Well then what time do I need to pick you up.

Junior: My plane gets in at ten a.m.

Kris: Well I will see you tomorrow . I love you goodnight

Junior: I love you too. Goodnight.

Kris couldn't wait to see him. She finally got a goodnights sleep knowing Junior was coming to see her in a few short hours. The next morning she got early and did her chores so she could go meet Junior at the airport. Justin helps her out so she can go get ready. He knows he has no chance with her since her heart already belonged to someone else. She gets ready and heads to the airport, she had to pull over a couple of times to through up._ What a time to get sick. It's just nerves. But what do I have nervous about it Junior._ She finally gets to the airport. His plane was delayed so she decided to clean up from being sick, andget something to eat. She eats and she sees that his plane has finally landed. She sees him and runs to him. She jumps into his arms and kisses him. They finally broke apart.

Kris: I've missed you so much.

Junior: I have missed you too. Are you okay you don't look like you feel to good?

Kris: Yeah I'm better now that you're here. Let's go get your bag so we can go back to my place.

They go and get Junior's bags.

Kris: You have packed a lot for just the weekend.

Junior: That's my surprise. I thought I would stay for a while if that's ok with you.

Kris: I love you

Junior: I love you too.

They get the bags and head back to the ranch. Junior always thinks Kris looks good but he could tell she wasn't doing good here. _There is something different about her._

Kris: So how is everybody back home?

Junior: Well Dani and Matt are back together. Jean sold all the race horses and RainTree is a dude ranch now.

Kris: All of the race horses?

Junior: Yes all the horses. Except Wildfire, he's over at Davis with your dad. I go visit him every night.

Kris: I miss him so much.

Junior: Kris he's not the horse you remember.

Kris: I know dad calls a lot.

They get to the ranch and Kris shows him around. They run to Justin.

Kris: Junior this my friend Justin. Justin this is my boyfriend Junior.

Justin: It's nice to finally meet you.

Junior: It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for watching out for her.

Justin: Your Welcome.

They walk back to the bunk house just in time for Kris to get sick again. Junior walks in and hands her a wet wash cloth for her head.

Kris: I'm sorry I'm sick.

Junior: It's ok you can't help it that your sick.

Junior helps her to bed and lays there with her. They both fall a sleep for a couple of hours. Junior wakes up and doesn't want to wake Kris so he goes for a walk. He leaves a note for her so she wouldn't worry. He walks into the barn looking at the horses. Justin is working with some of the colts.

Justin: Hey Junior can we talk.

Junior: Sure.

Justin: I think you need to take Kris home. She's not doing very good lately. This is none of my business but the last time I saw a girl like that, I found out that I was going to be a uncle.

Junior: So you think that she's pregnant?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please don't get mad at me for this chapter I promise it will work out.

After Junior and Justin talked, Junior went to the store to buy a pregnancy test. He thought this task would be the worst thing to ever happen to him, but he was actually excited. Kris wakes up and goes looking for Junior. She can't find him. She notices her truck was missing. She went back to the bunk house to wait for him. He gets back.

Kris: Hi baby. Where did you go?

Junior: Hi, I think we need to talk.

Kris: Okay.

Junior: I went to town to buy this.

He handed her the pregnancy test. She just looked at it.

Kris: What made you buy this?

Junior: I talked to Justin and he said he noticed you haven't been yourself lately and you have been sick.

Kris: Well I guess I better take it.

Kris goes into the bathroom and takes the test. She comes out five minutes later crying. Junior tries to comfort her.

Junior: Everything is going to be fine Kris. I love you and believe it or not I'm happy about this.

Kris: I know. I love you too. I'm just scared.

Junior: Scared about what?

Kris: Well I don't know how to tell you this.

Junior: Tell me what?

Kris: Well remember I was dating and living with Matt.

Junior: Yeah, how could I forget that.

Kris: Well it could be Matt's.

Junior is hurt. He gets up and walks out with out saying anything. Kris knows she has lost Junior for good this time. Junior goes to find Justin.

Junior: Hey Justin can you give me a ride back to the airport?

Justin: Sure. Give me five minutes to finish up here.

Junior: Thanks.

He gets finished and Junior goes and gets his bags. He's not mad at Kris because they weren't together before that night. He is really hurt that women he loves could be carrying another mans baby.

Junior: Just so you know I'm not mad I just need sometime to think about this.

Kris: I know. For what it's worth I love you and I really hope it's yours.

Junior: I love you too. I got to go.

Justin takes Junior to the airport. He gets on the next plane home. Justin heads back to the ranch to check on Kris. He sees her out riding in the field. So he goes and saddles his horse and goes to talk to her.

Kris: Not to be mean I was kinda hoping to be a lone.

Justin: Well that's not going to happen.

Kris: I just don't know what to do.

Justin: What's going on I thought he would be happy your pregnant.

Kris: He was but it's a long story.

Justin: I got time to listen.

Kris: Well you know about the race. Before I left RainTree I was dating his best friend Matt. Well after the race I broke up with him. Well that night me and Junior finally told each other how we really felt about each other and one thing led to another and We ended up sleeping together.

Justin: So you don't know who's it is?

Kris: I know it's really messed up.

Justin: Did you make a Doctor's appointment?

Kris: Yeah it's tomorrow morning at nine.

Justin: This may sound really strange but do you want me to go with you?

Kris: No thank you. I better get used to going by myself.

Justin: Well if you ever want to talk. I know what your going through. I have a son, but his mom wont let me see him very much.

Kris: Thank you.

Justin: Your welcome.

They get back to the barn and Justin takes care of the horses for her. She goes to the bunk house. Her phone rings it's her dad.

Kris: Hi Dad.

Pablo: Hi Kris. Are you okay. You sound like you have been crying?

Kris: Yeah I will be okay. Me and Junior broke up.

Pablo: Do you want to talk about it?

Kris: Not really.

Pablo: If you do you know you can talk to me.

Kris: I know.

Pablo: I was just calling to see how you are. I had a feeling that something was wrong.

Kris: Thanks for worrying about me but I'm going to be okay.

Pablo: When are you coming home for a visit?

Kris: I took a week off for Christmas.

Pablo: Good. I better go feed I will talk to you Later.

Kris: I love you Dad.

Pablo: I love you too.

**Two Months Later**

Kris is four months pregnant and starting to show. The morning sickness had gone away and she was starting to feel a lot better. Her and Junior haven't talked since that day. Her and Justin are getting to be really good friends. She was really nervous about going home for Christmas. She hasn't talked to Matt since they broke up. She didn't want to tell him over the phone that she could be carrying his baby. She hadn't told her dad either, she really didn't know how too. Justin took her to the airport. The plane was about to land. _Here goes nothing. I wish Justin was here with me._ She gets off the plane and walks to the waiting area. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was with her dad.

Kris: Hi dad, Hi Jean.

They both said hi and hugged her. Jeans eyes seemed to zero in on her baby bump. So did Pablo's. None of them said a word until they got into the truck.

Pablo: When where you going to tell me about this Kris?

Kris: I didn't want to over the phone. And honestly I didn't know how too.

Jean: Kris, when are you due? And does the father know?

Kris: Well I'm due May 11th.

About that time Jean realized it could be Matt's.

Pablo: Is that why Junior broke up with you because the baby could be Matt's?

Kris: Yeah, I know I have really messed up and I don't need a lecture.

Pablo: Well I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Matt is engaged to Dani and Junior is pretty messed up.

Kris: What do you mean he's messed up?

Pablo: He's drunk pretty much all the time and does talk to use much.

Kris: Well I planed on do thing by myself. I plan on going back after Christmas.

Jean: I think you better stay. Where it's Matt's or Junior's their going to want to be a part of it's life.

Kris: I know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't worry guys I'm a Kunior fan too. 

They finally make it back to RainTree to drop Jean off. They head to Davis. Pablo isn't happy with his daughter but he loves her anyway. He just wants her to get this worked out. They get there and get settled. Kris heads out to the barn to see Wildfire. Kris walks to his stall. But he wouldn't come to her.

Kris: I'm sorry I haven't been back to visit in awhile. 

He finally comes up to her so she can pet him. She breaks down and starts to cry. She realizes no matter how much she liked Colorado and Justin she couldn't go back.

Kris: Wildfire I promise I'm not leaving you again. Wildfire I'm going to be a mommy. I'm so scare that I wont be a good mom.

Junior walks up behind her and scares her half to death. 

Junior: I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming to visit Wildfire.

Kris: It's ok. I will leave so you can visit him.

Junior: Kris wait we need to talk too.

They go and sit on a bale of hay.

Junior: I know I haven't handled things right between us. The truth is I love you no matter what. I know the baby could be Matt's, but deep down I know it's mine. I'm not going to let you do this a lone. I love you.

Kris: Junior I know this baby is yours. The night we slept together I forgot to take my pill. Since we didn't use anything either. Me and Matt where always safe. Anyway I need to tell you this I love you Junior Davis, but when you just left it really hurt.

Junior: I know and I'm sorry.

Kris: You have no idea how scared I was/am. I don't know if I can just forget about that. 

Junior: I know I was hoping to make it up to you and the baby. I was going to wait and do this a later but I think now is better.

Junior pulls out a little black box, and gets down on one knee.

Junior: I know I haven't done the right things or said the right things but I love you and our little one. I love you Kris will you make me the happiest man in the world and Marry me?

Kris: You haven't talked to me in two months and now you want to marry me? Junior I'm going to need sometime to think about this.

That wasn't what Junior was hoping for but he knew she wasn't just going to forget about the past.

Junior: Okay. 

Kris: It's getting late and I have had a very long day. So I better get to bed.

Junior: Do you want me to walk you back to your dad's?

Kris: I think I can make it on my own. Thanks though.

Kris walks back to her dad's. Junior heads to his house. His dad waiting for him to come in.

Ken: So I hear Kris is pregnant with your or Matt's baby.

Junior: It's mine dad.

Ken: I knew this was going to happen. She just wants your money.

Junior: If that was it she would have said yes in a heart beat when I asked her to marry me. But she didn't. So don't worry about it.

Junior walked up the stairs and to his room. Kris walks in and sees Matt sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Kris: Matt don't worry it's not yours.

Matt: Wait Kris we need to talk.

Kris: Look I have had the longest day of my life I just want to go to bed.

Matt: I'm not going to let you walk away from me again Kris.

Kris: Look I slept with Junior after we broke up we didn't use anything. Me and you where always safe remember.

Kris went to her room and Matt left. Pablo knocked.

Kris: Dad Just go a way.

Pablo: I was just going to tell you that no matter you don't have to do this alone. I will support you with whatever you want to do. 

Kris opened the door. Pablo could tell she had been crying. 

Kris: Dad I think we should go to the hospital.

Pablo: Why what wrong?

Kris: I'm cramping and bleeding.

Pablo takes her to the hospital. He gets her there in time to save the baby. But they want her stay there so they can monitor the baby. 

Dr. Thomas: Kris, you are one lucky girl. Any later and we would have lost the baby. 

Kris: Thank you doctor.

Dr. Thomas: Your going to have to be very careful for the rest of your pregnancy that you don't get worked up like you did today. Would you like me to call the father?

Kris: I promise I wont. No I will call him tomorrow.

The doctor leaves and Kris finally gets some much needed rest. Pablo fell a sleep in a chair next to Kris's bed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy helping her raise this baby but he was going to do it. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it a short chapter the next one will be longer I promise.

The Next morning Pablo seeks out of Kris room before she wakes up. He heads back to Davis to train some of the horses. He gets there and starts with the two year olds. Junior walks up and watches for a minute.

Junior: Morning Pablo.

Pablo: Morning. Your up early.

Junior: Is Kris up yet?

Pablo: Well, I take it she didn't call you like she said she was going too.

Junior: No she didn't is there something I should know about?

Pablo: Junior I had to take her to the hospital last night. She almost lost the baby.

Junior: Is she ok? Is the baby ok?

Pablo: There both ok. But she can't get as worked up as she did yesterday and between Jean, you and Matt. It was just to much for her to handle.

Junior: Can I go see her?

Pablo: I think she would like that. But please don't stress her out.

Junior: Don't worry I wont. I will leave if she don't want me there.

Pablo: After you visit with her me and you need to talk.

Junior: Okay.

Junior heads to the hospital. He walks into her room, Kris is still a sleep. He sits down next to her. She finally wakes up a hour after Junior got there. 

Junior: Good morning.

Kris: Morning. Where's my dad?

Junior: He's working he will be here when he's done. Kris I'm so sorry that I stressed you out this bad.

Kris: It's not just you.

Junior: Don't worry I will take care of Matt later.

Kris: Please don't hurt him he didn't know.

Junior: I promise. Why didn't you call me last night?

Kris: I don't know, I'm sorry. 

The Doctor came in to check on Kris.

Dr. Thomas: How are you feeling today?

Kris: Tired but good.

Dr. Thomas: Have you had any more cramps since last night?

Kris: No.

Dr. Thomas: I take it he's the father?

Kris: Yes.

Dr. Thomas: Your job for the next five months is to keep her clam and comfortable.

Junior: I can do that.

Dr. Thomas: Good you can go home this afternoon. But you feel any kind of cramping I want you right back in here.

Kris: Don't worry I will. Thank you Doctor.

Dr. Thomas: Your welcome.

The doctor leaves. 

Junior: So when are you due?

Kris: May 11th.

Junior: Do you know what your having yet?

Kris: No it's to early yet.

Junior: Your dad wants to talk to me.

Kris: I figured that. 

Junior: I'm going to tell him that I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of you and the baby. Weather we get married or not.

Kris looks at him and smiles.

Kris: I know you will. I have thought about what you asked me last night.

Junior: Yeah, and?

Kris: And my answer is yes.

Junior kissed her like he never has before. He give her the ring. Pablo comes in and sees them kissing again. 

Pablo: Well you look like your doing better.

Kris: I am. Dad me and Junior are engaged.

Pablo: Good that answers my questions I had for him.

Junior: That's if I can?

Kris gave her dad that look like you better say yes or I will hurt you.

Pablo: Well let me think about it. Just kidding. I wouldn't mind having you has my son in law. But if you ever hurt her again I will have to kill you. 

Junior: I promise I wont ever leave her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Months

Kris and Junior have been getting a long great they moved into Pablo's house when he moved in with Jean. Danni and Matt got married and are on their Honey Moon. Kris and Junior decided it would be best if they waited until after the baby came to get married. That way she wouldn't get to stressed again whiles she's pregnant. They have a doctors appointment this morning to find out if they where having a girl or a boy.

Dr. Thomas: Are you guys sure you want to know what the baby is?

Kris: Yes we are sure.

Dr. Thomas: You guys are having a little boy.

They where both really happy it's a boy. They thanked the doctor and made there next appointment. They are driving back to RainTree. To tell Jean and Pablo the news.

Kris: Tell me the truth your happy it's a boy aren't you?

Junior: I just want our baby to be healthy, but yes I am happy it's a boy. Are you.

Kris: Well at first when I thought I had to do this by myself I wanted a girl, but now I'm happy it's a boy.

Junior: Do you have any names picked out?

Kris: I was thinking about a couple. But I was going to let you name him.

Junior: I love you

Kris: I love you too.

They pull into RainTree. They see Justin's truck there.

Junior: Isn't that Justin's?

Kris: Yeah it is.

Junior and Kris walked into the house to see Justin sitting there with her dad and Jean. Their was a little boy playing with Todd in the living room.

Kris: Hey Justin, how are you? I was getting worried about you I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks.

Justin: Well it's a long story but I lost my job in Colorado, so I thought I would see if there's any horse farms around here that are hiring.

Kris: Well I think we can find you a job around here.

Justin: Well I beat you to it your dad gave me a job here.

Pablo: Him and his son are going to take the apartment in the barn.

Kris: Thanks guys.

Pablo: How did the appointment go?

Kris: Well it went great. Junior why don't you tell him.

Junior: It's a boy.

Jean and Pablo hug them and tell them congratulations.

Jean: This calls for a Family dinner. Kris why don't you and Junior show Justin around while we make dinner.

They walk out of the house. They head out to the barn.

Justin: Thank you guys I really needed this job.

Kris: Your welcome. Can I asked what happened?

Justin: Well you remember when I told you I had a son, I don't get to see very much.

Kris: Yeah.

Justin: Well my ex got in a bad car wreck and died a couple of weeks ago.

Kris: Justin I'm so sorry.

Junior: I'm sorry.

Justin: Thanks guys. Any way I had to quit and go take care of everything and pick up Kyle.

They showed him all around, they where walking back to the house when Kyle came running out to find his dad.

Justin: Kyle say hi to Kris and Junior.

Kyle: Hi.

Justin: These are daddy's friends, if they ask you to do something listen to them kay?

Kyle: Okay dad.

Kris: Kyle would you like to go see some horses?

Kyle: can I dad?

Kris: Sure.

Kris takes him out to see Wildfire and some of the other horses. They have fun petting all the horses.

Junior: I never got to thank you for taking care of Kris when I was being a ass.

Justin: Your Welcome. I just want you to know that I'm not here to try to take her from you or anything.

Junior: I know.

Justin: She's more like a little sister to me.

Junior: Well if you need anything just let us know.

Justin: Thank you.

Junior: Your welcome. We better go see what their up too.

They walk into the barn. They find them playing with one of wildfires colt's. The colt isn't to much bigger then the four year old.

Kris: I think he found a friend.

Justin: I think so too.

Junior: They will be good for each other.

Kris: The colt's M.O.M died so he needs a friend.

Junior: I bet dinner is almost ready.

They all head up to the house. They have been more like a family since Pablo moved in with Jean. Kris and Todd are still really close. He really likes having Pablo back too. They all have dinner and talk about the baby and stuff. RainTree is a dude ranch still, but with Pablo back they have some race clients too. Kris is getting tired. Her and Junior head back to there house.

Junior: I love you Kris. You were so good with Kyle today.

Kris: I love you too. It was fun and practice.

Junior: I know how he feels he's the same age I was when I lost my mom. But mine didn't die she just left me.

Kris: I'm sorry honey I didn't even think about it.

Junior: It's okay.

They get to their house and get ready for bed. They snuggle together.

Kris: So how do think Matt is going to take Justin?

Junior: He's not going to be happy about it.

Kris: Well Justin doesn't know a very much about racing so he will basically just breaking the horses for him. And doing most of the guest rides.

Junior: Yeah but you know how Matt is.

Kris: That's true.

Junior: Baby I have a couple of surprises for you. I was going to save them for your baby shower but I can't wait.

Junior gets up and goes to his dresser and pulls out two envelopes and gets back in bed with Kris.

Junior: You got to open this one first.

Kris opens it. It's Flame's papers with Kris's and Juniors name on them.

Kris: You found Flame?

Junior: Yes I did and he's ours.

Kris: Thank you Junior.

Kris kisses him. He hands hers the other envelope. She opens it and starts to cry.

Kris: I can't believe you got this back. Thank you baby I love you so much.

Junior: I love you too. I didn't want anybody but you riding flame.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys that it's been so long. I had bad writers block. Any I hope you like it and please review.**

A month later. Kris is now eight in half months pregnant.

Kris, Danni and Jean where shopping while Junior, Matt, Justin and Pablo are fixing up the nursery.

Dani: So have you guys picked out any names yet?

Kris: Yes we have. But I told Junior he could name him.

Dani: Your going to let my brother name my nephew?

Jean: I actually think Junior has really grown up lately.

Kris: I know I have been really amazed how he is handling all of this.

Dani: So when are you too going to get married.

Kris: I don't know haven't really talked about it much.

Back at the house the guys are trying to figure out how to put together the crib and dresser.

Junior: Who knew that putting this stuff together would be so complicated.

Justin: It's not so bad.

Matt: But you have had practice doing this.

Justin: True but it was four years ago.

Justin and Matt have been getting a long great in fact they are a lot a like.

Junior: So how's married life?

Matt: It's great.

Junior: Stop right there I don't need to know about my sisters love life.

Matt: Well we all know about yours and Kris's.

Pablo: Yeah thanks to You I going to be a grandpa a lot sooner then I had planned on.

They finally get done with the crib and decide to watch the baseball game. They all sat down in living room when Todd brings Kyle in crying.

Justin: What happened?

Todd: We were playing football and he tripped and heart his arm. I think it's broke.

Pablo: Let me see. Don't worry kiddo I won't hurt it.

Pablo looks at his arm and tries not to hurt him anymore then he is.

Pablo: Yep it's broke. I looks like you get to have your first cast.

Justin: Thank you Todd.

Kyle: I want Kris to go with me.

Junior: I will call her for you.

Justin puts Kyle in the truck while Junior calls Kris.

Kris: Hi, hunny. How is everything going?

Junior: It's going good, but we had to take a break. Kyle broke his arm playing football.

Kris: Is he okay?

Junior: Yeah he is but he wants you to take him to the hospital.

Kris: Okay tell him we will be right home.

Kris told them what happened so they paid for the stuff they had picked out and head home. When they got there Kris went with Justin and Kyle to the hospital. Matt and Pablo had to go do chores. Junior got back to the nursery and started finishing up. Danni stuck around to help him.

Dani: I wanted to talk to you when nobody else was around.

Junior: Okay. What's up little sis.

Dani: I think Dad is up to something. I don't know what yet but he is.

Junior: Don't worry, I can handle dad.

Dani: He told me that you where going with him to Kentucky this weekend to look at some colts.

Junior: Yeah I figured I had sometime before the baby gets here and I need to get him off my back about not doing much for Davis farms lately.

Dani: Have you talked to Kris about this?

Junior: I was going tonight. It's just a quick trip. I talked to Jean and Pablo about letting her stay with them that night.

They got the nursery done and Danni headed home. Kris finally came home. She was really tired.

Junior: Hi, how is Kyle?

Kris: He's okay. They gave him some pain meds that made him go to sleep.

Junior: That's good. How are you feeling?

Kris: I'm okay just really tired and my back is really hurting tonight.

Junior helps her get ready for bed. He has been great the last couple of months helping her do whatever she needs or wants him to do. They snuggle in bed.

Junior: Kris I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset. Okay?

Kris: Okay.

Junior: I have to go to Kentucky with my dad this weekend. It's just for one night.

Kris: Oh.

Junior: I know you don't want me to go. But I have too.

Kris: I understand.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

Kris knew no matter what Ken wasn't going to let them be happy. The next day Kris finished getting the babies cloths washed and put away. They wanted everything to be ready when the baby comes. Junior was at the office getting everything ready for their trip. Kris decides to go and visit wildfire and see how Kyle is doing. She gets to Raintree and walks into the barn.

Pablo: Hi, Kris how are you feeling today?

Kris: I'm ready to get this over with.

Pablo: I know but it will be over before you know it.

Kris walks over to wildfire and pets him for a little bit and decides to go see Kyle. She walks into the barn apartment. Kyle runs up to Kris and gives her a hug. Him and Kris have been getting really close since he moved in.

Kyle: Kris!!!!

Kris: Hey buddy. How are you feeling.

Kyle: Better.

Kris: Good.

Kris plays with him for a while. He falls a sleep and she heads to the house to rest a lil bit before she heads home. Jean is in the kitchen making lunch.

Jean: Hi. Are you hungry?

Kris: I'm always hungry these days.

Jean fixes her a sandwich. They have been talking a lot lately. Since she's been more like a mom to her then her own mother.

Jean: I know Junior wants you to stay with us while he is gone but I was thinking I would come stay with you if you want me too.

Kris: If you want to that would be nice. I still can't believe he is leaving this close.

Jean: I know. But I also know if he could have got out of it he would have.

Kris: I just know Ken is going to do anything he can to keep us from being happy.

Kris's phone rings. It's Junior.

Kris: Hello

Junior: Hi hunny. Where are you at?

Kris: At Raintree.

Junior: Look plans have changed we are leaving tonight.

Kris: Oh, well have fun.

Junior: Kris, it's not my fault.

Kris: I will be home in a little bit.

Junior: Okay, I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

Kris tells Jean what happened and heads home to see him before they leave. She drives home and walks in. Junior had got her two dozen roses.

Junior: I know they don't make of for me leaving but I thought you would like them anyway.

Kris: Thank you.

She walks into the bedroom and lays down while he packs.

Kris: I love you Junior, but if you miss the birth of our son don't bother coming home.

Junior: The doctor said it would be a least a week away. Right?

Kris: I know I just thought I would warn you.

Junior: Oh. Well I will be back I promise.

They kissed and Junior left. Kris decided to take a nap.

**A/N: Sorry I just kinda cut it off, but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Next chapter will be a good one.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Just Warning there is going to be a big twist in this chapter.**_

_Kris and Jean where having good time spending time together like mother and daughter. They talked about everything from having the baby to Jean and Pablo getting married. Kris kinda liked having a girls weekend. Dani came over and spent sometime with them too. They watched chick flicks all day. _

_Kris: So Jean how are you and my dad doing lately?_

_Jean: Really good I love him so much, I feel like a teenager in love again._

_Dani: Awww. Don't tell Matt that._

_Kris: I really like the idea of you and my dad getting married. Since you have been more like a mom to me then my own mother. _

_Dani: That goes for me too. _

_Jean: I love you guys._

_They all decide to go out to dinner instead of cooking. Jean handed been feeling to good lately and Kris don't feel like doing much of anything lately, and Dani never wanted to cook. Jean went and picked up Pablo and Todd to go with them. Danni and Kris headed to the restaurant. Matt and Justin where still at the track._

_Dani: Have you noticed anything different about Jean lately?_

_Kris: Yeah I have notice something but I can't put my finger on it._

_Dani: It's probably the change of life._

_Kris: Maybe but she's not that old. _

_Dani: She is about to be a grandmother._

_Kris: True. Specking of which I wonder why Junior hasn't called me._

_Kris calls Junior just to check in. All she gets is his voice mail. So she leaves him a message._

_Kris: Hey baby I just thought I will check in with you to see how things are going. I love you and I miss you. Talk to you later._

_Danni: I wouldn't worry to much. Knowing my father they are still in meetings._

_Kris: I know he promised to keep his phone on no matter what. Incase I go in to labor._

_They get to the restaurant. In Kentucky Junior and Ken are finishing up their meeting for the day. Junior wants to go back to the hotel and call Kris but Ken wants to take there clients out to dinner._

_Ken: Please Junior, I need you to with us tonight._

_Junior: Why we sealed the deal we got the ranch what do you need me for?_

_Ken: I want to introduce you to someone who couldn't make it to the meeting._

_Junior: Let me guess Mr. Adams's daughter._

_Ken: Yes is that so bad._

_Junior: Gee. Dad I'm engaged and have a baby due any day now and you want me to meet and another girl?_

_Ken: Yes I do. So you will have some fun before the baby gets here and your life changes forever._

_Junior: No thanks dad I'm going home to be with Kris._

_Ken is madder then he has ever been at Junior. Junior doesn't care he just wants to get back to Kris. He goes back to the hotel and packs. He calls Kris on the way._

_Kris: Hello._

_Junior: Hi, sorry I haven't called you all day. We finally made the deal so I'm headed back home._

_Kris: Really what happened? I thought you where going to be gone all weekend. _

_Junior: Well my dad was trying to set me up with this guys daughter and I told him I was going home to you and my baby._

_Kris: I love you and can't wait to see you._

_Junior: How are you feeling?_

_Kris: Pretty good actually we had a very lazy day._

_Junior: Good. Enjoy them while they last. I should be home in a few hours don't wait up for me._

_Kris: Okay we just got done with dinner and are head back home._

_Junior: I better go pack. I love you see later._

_Kris: I love you too._

_They get home and Danni heads home to Matt. Pablo and Todd went back to Raintree. Jean and Kris go back to Kris's house._

_Kris: Can I ask you something?_

_Jean: Sure, you know you can ask me anything._

_Kris: Have you been feeling okay lately?_

_Jean: To be honest, no I have a doctors appointment Monday. I pretty sure it's the change of life._

_Kris could see she was scared. Kris gives her a hug._

_Jean: I'm Just scared your dad won't want me anymore. Being a dried up old lady._

_Kris: He loves you. You don't need to worry about that. Whatever it is he will be there for you no matter what._

_They both decide to go to bed. Kris lays down but she can't get comfortable so she turns the T.V on. Pretty soon she falls a sleep. Junior gets home a couple of hours later. Kris wakes up when she hears him come in._

_Junior: I'm sorry baby did I wake you?_

_Kris: It's okay._

_Junior gets undressed and gets into bed. He kisses her. _

_Junior: I love you._

_Kris: I love you too. _

_Junior: I couldn't wait to get home to you. I was so scared that I was going to miss you having the baby._

_Kris: I wasn't about to do this with out you._

_They both fall to sleep. The next morning Junior makes Kris and Jean breakfast. They eat and Jean heads back to Raintree. Kris and Junior go for a walk around Davis. They talk about everything under sun. _

_Kris: So when are you going to tell me what we are going to name this little guy._

_Junior: Well I really like one but I'm not sure your going to like it._

_Kris: Well what is it?_

_Junior: Braden Mathew Davis._

_Kris: I love it. I think Matt will too._

_Junior: He is going to be his godfather after all._

_Kris: I'm getting tried can we had back to the house._

_Junior: Your wish is my command._

_They head back to the house. Kris lays down and Junior heads over to Raintree. He wants to spend some time with Matt and Justin while he can. They are watching the game when Kris calls._

_Junior: Hello._

_Kris: Hi, where are you?_

_Junior: I'm at Justin's._

_Kris: I think I need to go to the hospital._

_Junior: Okay are you in labor?_

_Kris: I think so but my water hasn't broke yet._

_Junior: Don't worry I'm on my way._

_By this time Matt and Justin knew what was going so Matt went and got Jean, Danni and Pablo. Junior gets to his house Kris meets him out side with her over night bag. He helps her to the car and heads to the hospital._

_Kris: Junior, I'm scared I don't know if I can do this._

_Junior: Kris I know it's going to hurt like hell but you have to do it for the baby._

_They pull up to the hospital right as another contraction hit. Junior helps Kris get thought it and takes her in and gets her checked in while Dani and Jean go with her to her room. Junior gets all the paper work done and heads to Kris's room._

_Junior: I'm sorry it took so long._

_Kris: It's ok._

_The Doctor walks to check on her._

_Dr. Thomas: Hi, Kris how are you feeling?_

_Kris: I want drugs._

_Dr. Thomas: Well let me check you and see if we can get you something for the pain._

_As he is checking Kris he notices that the baby is breech._

_Dr. Thomas: Okay Kris here is the deal. Your baby is breech which means he is coming butt first. We are going to turn him if he stays turned then we will deliver him but if not we will have to do a Caesarean section._

_Kris: Okay, so how do you turn him?_

_Dr. Thomas: Don't worry we do it from the outside. It will be uncomfortable but not painful. _

_Junior holds her and tries to comfort her. The doctor does the procedure and checks the baby on the ultra sound._

_Dr. Thomas: Okay, he is turned and looks good. We will wait a hour and see if he stays that way._

_The Doctor leaves and Kris breaks down._

_Kris: I really don't want a c- section._

_Junior: I know you don't but we might have to. _

_The hour finally passes and The doctor comes back to check on her._

_Kris: I have been really feeling him move around I don't think he stayed turned._

_Dr. Thomas checks with ultra sound._

_Dr. Thomas: Well the bad news is he didn't stay so we are going to have to do a Caesarean section. The good news is that you will be holding your son in about a hour from now._

_They take Kris to get her ready for the surgery. The nurse took Junior to change so he could be in there with Kris. Jean and Dani go to the waiting room and tell Pablo, Matt and Justin what's going on. Junior finally get to join Kris._

_Junior: I love you so much._

_Kris: I love you too._

_Junior tries to keep her from crying while they start. Junior is scared to but doesn't want Kris to upset. He says a prayer before they start. He hold her hand tries not to look at what is going on so he doesn't pass out._

_Junior: Just think we are going to be holding our baby in a few minutes._

_Kris: I know I just didn't want to do it this way. _

_Junior: I know, but you and him are going to be just fine._

_Right when he told her that they heard the baby cry for the first time and they both start to cry._

_Dr. Thomas: Mommy and Daddy you have a healthy baby boy._

_He shows him to Kris and Junior. Then they take him to get cleaned up and weighted, while they take care of Kris._

_Kris: Junior go with him I don't want him to be alone. I will be fine._

_Junior goes over to his son and takes some pictures. They finish with him_

_Nurse: Daddy do you want to take him over to see Mommy?_

_Junior: Sure._

_She hands him to Junior and he takes him over to Kris._

_Junior: Hi, mommy._

_Kris: Hi hunny. I love you so much. _

_They are still crying. They finish with Kris and take her back to her room and Braden to the nursery. Junior goes back to the waiting room. He can't stop smiling. Junior takes them back to the nursery he shows them his harm band. And they brought the baby up for them to see._

_Junior: Everybody I would like you to meet Braden Mathew Davis. He is 7lbs 9oz. And is 21 inches long._

_Everybody was very exited. Junior went back to check on Kris. She was a sleep from all the medicine they had to give her Junior laid on the bed they maid up for him. But he couldn't sleep so he just laid there thinking about the days events. _


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Morning

Kris wakes up before Junior. She is really, really sore. The Doctor comes in to check on her. Junior wakes up when he hears them talking.

Dr. Thomas: Good morning Kris how are you feeling?

Kris: I'm very sore. How is Braden doing?

Dr. Thomas: You will be very sore for a while. He is doing just fine. I will tell the nurses your read for him.

Kris: Thank you.

The Doctor leaves and Junior goes over to Kris and kisses her.

Junior: Good morning.

Kris: Good morning. How long was I out for?

Junior: Since they brought you back from the operating room.

The nurse brings Braden in and shows her how to nurse him. _I can't believe I'm nursing my baby. He is cute and he looks just like Junior with out any hair._ Junior just watches. 

Junior: I love you too, so much.

Kris: We love you too.

He drifts off to sleep and Kris just watches him sleep. _How can I love someone so much that I just met._ There was a soft knock at the door. 

Junior: Come in.

It was Matt and Dani. They brought some flowers and a stuffed horse.

Dani: Awww. He is so cute. Can I hold him?

Kris hands him over trying not wake him.

Matt: He is so little. 

Kris: He didn't feel so little yesterday. I thought my dad and Jean would be here by now.

Matt: They are they are down stares mom had a doctors appointment then their coming up.

Matt: Can I hold him now?

Dani: Okay but you better not wake him up.

She hands him to Matt. 

Matt: I can't wait until we have one.

Dani: I'm not in a hurry to have one. At least this one I can give back.

They start laughing and wake him up. Matt hands him to Junior and he gets him clamed down.

Dani: I'm sorry.

Kris: It's okay.

About that time there was another knock at the door. Ken walks in.

Dani: I didn't expect to see you here.

Ken: I wanted to come see my grandson.

Junior: Can I talk to you outside.

He hands the baby to Kris and walks out with his dad.

Junior: Look dad what are you really doing here?

Ken: Like I said I came to see my grandson.

Junior: You didn't think he was mine. So what changed your mind?

Ken: We I had a lil test done last night. And your right he is your son.

Junior: I can't believe you went behind our back and did that. Just go we don't want you here. 

Ken: If that's they way you want.

Ken left and Junior went back in. Kris could tell something was really bothering him. So could Danni.

Dani: Junior lets go get some coffee.

Junior: No thanks I just want to stay here.

Matt: I will go get it.

Matt leaves.

Kris: What happened out there?

Dani: What did he do this time?

Junior: He had a DNA test done with out us knowing.

Kris: He is yours right?

Junior: Yes he is. I just can't believe he did that.

Dani: Me either. I knew he was up to something.

While Matt was getting them some coffee he ran into Pablo and Jean headed up to see Kris.

Matt: Hi, You two look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay mom?

Jean: Yes I'm fine. 

They all walk in together. They notice that everybody is really upset.

Pablo: What's wrong is Braden okay?

Junior: Yeah he's fine it's my dad.

Kris quickly changed the subject since Matt was in the room and they didn't want hurt his fillings.

Kris: So how did your doctors appointment go?

Pablo couldn't help but start smiling.

Jean: I don't know how you guys are going to take this but I'm pregnant.

Kris: I knew it. 

Matt was speechless.

Jean: Matt are okay with this?

Matt: It's fine I just figured you would be to old to have another baby? Pablo are you going to marry her?

Jean: Matt I'm only 42. 

Pablo: Yes I want to marry her.

Danni hugs Jean and Pablo. Kris and Junior are happy for them. Matt on the other hand isn't very happy with them.

Pablo: Can I hold my grandson?

Kris hands him the baby. Matt and Danni decide to leave. They say their good byes. On the way back to Raintree with Danni driving.

Danni: Matt hunny are you okay?

Matt: I'm not Matt just hurt. 

Danni: For what it's worth I don't think they where trying to get pregnant.

Matt: I know. It's just going to take sometime.

**A/N: I know it's short but I ran out of ideas. I hoped you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review if you want me to keep going.**

The Next day they let Kris out of the hospital. Kris was so glad to be home but she was nerves about being a mom. She never really was around any babies before. Junior took the week off so he could help . Braden is a really good baby he doesn't cry very much at all unless he's hungry or needs changed.

Junior: I still can't believe he is ours.

Kris: I can I can't believe I'm still this sore.

Junior: I'm sorry you had to go though all of that.

Kris: It was worth it to keep him safe.

Braden falls a sleep and Junior takes him and puts him in his crib. And come back to cuddle with Kris on the couch. Their was a knock at the door. Junior gets up to answer it.

Junior: Hi, dad what do you want?

Ken: I want to talk to you.

Junior: Come in.

Kris doesn't like to be in the same room with him so she goes back to their room and lays down. She really doesn't care what Ken has to say.

Junior: So what did you want to talk about?

Ken: I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did.

Junior: I just want to know why?

Ken: I don't want you to get hurt.

Junior: I didn't need a test to tell me he was mine.

Ken: I know that now. And I know how much you love Kris too. So now on I want to be apart of your guys life. I never should have treaded Kris the way I have.

Junior: So you are going to except that I love Kris and my son?

Ken: Yes I do. And I wanted to invite You guys to dinner tomorrow night.

Junior: We will be there if Kris feels up to it.

Ken: If she doesn't we will do it another night.

Ken gets up to leave.

Junior: Dad wait a minute. Come here there's some one I want you to meet.

They walk back to Braden's room. Junior picks up Braden and hands him to his dad.

Ken: Hi Braden I'm your grandpa Ken. If you want or need anything and your parents say no you just come see me.

They didn't know Kris was listening at the door and walks in to check on him. Kris gave Junior a what the hell is he doing in here look.

Ken: Kris I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything I have ever done to you and Junior. And I also wanted to tell you I would love to have you as a daughter in law.

Kris really didn't know what to say.

Kris: Is this just because of the test?

Ken: I never should have done it but I wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt Junior again.

Kris: I don't know if I can trust you.

Ken: I know I deserver that. But I want to make it up to you guys and prove I want you in my family.

Kris looked at Junior with I don't know look.

Ken: I know it going to take time.

He kisses Braden and puts him back in his crib. He hugs Junior and leaves. Junior pulls Kris into a hug and kiss.

Kris: Junior How could you let him hold him after what he did.

Junior: He is sorry, I have never seen him like this. I really think he has changed.

Kris: I just don't know if someone can change like that.

Junior: I promise he will never hurt you or Braden again.

Kris hugs Junior and kisses her sleeping angel. They walk back into the living room. They go back to cuddling on the couch watching T.V.

Junior: So what do you want to do on Sunday?

Kris: I don't know. Why?

Junior: It's your first mothers day and I want to make it special.

Kris: I will love whatever you and Braden want to do for me.

Kris: Thanks for reminding me I need to get Jean something. Since I doubt Matt will do anything for her.

Junior: I can't believe he got so mad.

Kris: Well he's never really liked the idea of my dad and his mom.

Junior: I still think he's mad that his mom divorced his dad.

Kris: I don't know it a little weird, but I love my dad and I want him to be happy and if Jean is what makes him happy then I'm fine with that.

Junior: I love you

Kris: I love you too.

Jean and Pablo wanted to help Junior and Kris since this was their first day home with the baby they decided that they would cook them dinner. Todd wanted to go since he hadn't go to see Braden yet. Todd and Kris are still really close but he was out of town with a friend when she had him. They headed to Wal-Mart to pick up stuff to make dinner. When they where finished they went to Davis. They knocked quietly so they wouldn't wake the baby if he was asleep. Kris answered the door Junior feel a sleep on the couch.

Kris: Hi guys what are you doing here?

Jean: Hi we wanted to do something to help you guys out.

Pablo: And we wanted to see the little guy again.

Kris: Thank you guys so much.

Jean and Pablo head to the kitchen. Kris and Todd go and watch T.V. The smell of the food wakes Junior up. Neither him or Kris where very good cooks so he wondered what smelled so good.

Junior: Thank you guys for coming and cooking dinner for us.

Jean: Your more then welcome it's the least we could do. Plus Todd wanted to come see Braden.

Todd: Yeah I wanted to see my nephew.

About that time they heard him crying. Kris went to get him. She changed his dipper and brought him in to see Todd. Kris hands him to Todd.

Todd: I can't believe he is so little. He's like a little football.

Junior: Just don't drop him like one.

Todd: Don't worry I wont.

Kris: Don't mind him he's just over protective.

Junior: You think I'm over protective now just wait until we have a girl.

Pablo and Jean where done putting together dinner now it just had to finish cooking. They came and joined everybody in the living room.

Pablo: I hope you have a daughter so you know what you put me though when you started dating Kris.

Kris: Dad.

Pablo: Well. I knew what he wanted like every other teenage boy.

Junior: Well if we have a girl she's not dating until she's thirty.

Pablo: Good luck with that.

Kris: Well I'm not sure I want to do this again.

Jean: Give it a couple years you will miss having a baby around.

Todd: I know I wont be the baby anymore but I'm glad I'm going to be a big brother.

Jean: Yeah just think Pablo we have three built in baby sitters.

Pablo: I know.

Dinner was done so they sat down to eat. Pablo took Braden so Kris and Junior could eat. They got done with dinner and Junior was helping Jean clean up. Todd left to go meet some friends. Pablo and Kris where sitting out side enjoying the evening.

Kris: Dad, can I ask you something?

Pablo: Sure?

Kris: Can I come back to ride for you when the doctor says I can?

Pablo: Are you sure you want to?

Kris: Yes, I am. I know it's dangerous, but I miss it so bad. And Flame is getting old enough to start training him.

Pablo: It's ok with me if you are welling to take the risk now that you're a mom. Have you talked to Junior about it?

Kris: I just figured since he got my racing license back he wanted me too.

Pablo: You still might want to talk to him about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. If you have anything you want to see in the story let me know.**

A month later

Junior was packing for a business trip. He had been working a lot lately. Kris wasn't to happy that he was working that much. But she understood that he was trying to make a living for them since she hasn't been able to ride for a while. Junior wasn't real happy that Kris wanted to start racing again but he loves her and wants her to be happy. He hard Braden crying, so he went and got him. Kris was still on her morning run.

Junior: It's okay buddy mommy will be back in a minute.

He changed him and got him dressed. When he was done Kris got done with her run and came into feed him.

Junior: How was your run?

Kris: Okay, I can't believe how out of shape I am.

Junior: Well you still look really good.

Junior kisses her. He wants more but he knows he can't until they get the okay from the doctor and Kris feels like it again.

Junior: I better get going so I don't miss my flight.

Kris: I love you and I'm going to miss you.

Junior: I love you too. I will miss you too. At least it's a short trip.

Junior leaves. Kris gets done feeding him and jumps in the shower. She has got really good at taking quick showers. She starts working back at Raintree today. Dani is going to baby sit for her. She gets dressed and packs the dipper bag for the day. She is a little nervous about leaving him. This is the first time she's left him for more then an hour. They head over to Raintree. She takes Braden to the bunk house. Matt answers the door.

Matt: Hi, Kris. Come in, Dani is just finishing getting ready.

Kris: Thanks.

Matt takes him out of the car seat.

Matt: I bet your glad to get back to work.

Kris: Yeah I just wish I could ride again.

Matt: When did the doctor say you can?

Kris: Hopefully soon, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow.

Matt: I can't wait to get my best jockey back again.

Dani comes out of the bathroom.

Dani: Good morning.

Kris: Good morning. Are you sure you want to take him all day?

Dani: Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry Kris we will be fine besides we are going to spend some time with grandma.

Kris: I know it's just the first time I have left him.

Matt: You know you can come check on him when ever you want to. I'm not that mean of a boss.

Matt hugged Kris and walked out the door. Kris thanked Danni and kissed Braden and ran to catch up with Matt. Pablo was at the track with Adam the jockey they had been using since Kris left.

Kris: Hi, dad. Hi, Adam.

Adam: Hi, Kris. Welcome back.

Justin brings out Flame. He helps him up.

Justin: Hey Kris welcome back.

Kris: Dad can I talk to you for a minute.

Pablo: Okay, we will be right back.

He could tell Kris was mad about Flame.

Kris: What is going on here? What is he doing on my horse?

Pablo: I know you wanted to train Flame but me and Junior thought it would be best if some else started him since he's more like his mother then Wildfire.

Kris: Oh.

Pablo: Look I know your upset we just don't think you should be taking any unnecessary risks.

Kris: I know. I knew that this was going to be a fight for me to get to ride again.

She walks off and heads to Jeans house. Kyle sees her and comes running up to her.

Kyle: Hi, Kris. I have missed you.

Kris: I have missed you too. Have you been good for your dad?

Kyle: Yes. Guess what?

Kris: What?

Kyle: My dad got me a pony. Do you want to come see him?

Kris: I will in a little while after I visit with Jean and check on Braden. Okay?

Kyle: Okay.

He runs over to the track to watch the horses. Kris walks to the house and finds Jean and Dani in the living room with Braden. She sits down on the couch next to Dani. They could tell she was not a happy camper. They also knew why.

Jean: So I take it you talked to your dad.

Kris: Yeah. I just don't know why I even bother them.

Dani: There just trying to keep you as save as they can.

Kris: Then why tell me I can go back to being a jockey.

Jean: Would you have listened to them if they would have said no?

Kris: Probably not.

Jean: See, they knew they couldn't stop you from doing what you love but now you have someone else to thank about too.

Kris: I know, and I know how Flame can be but he's not that way with me.

Jean could also tell she was really tired too. She remembered what it was like being a new mom and how tired she was.

Jean: How is Braden doing at night?

Kris: Well he is doing better then he was at first but that saying much.

Jean: Has Junior been helping out at night?

Kris: Yeah he does. I haven't been making very much milk so the doctor told me to use formula at night.

Kris: My problem is that by the time I wake up enough to change him or feed him it takes me forever to go back to sleep.

Jean: I know what you mean.

Dani: Why don't you go up stairs and get some sleep since we are here to watch him.

Kris: Thank you.

Dani: Your welcome.

A couple of hours later the boys came in for lunch. Danni is giving Braden a bottle and Jean was fixing lunch for everybody.

Matt: Where's Kris?

Dani: Upstairs a sleep.

Jean: Don't you dare go wake her up. She really could use the rest.

Pablo: Is she okay?

Jean: She just a little overwhelmed by everything.

Justin: Where is Junior?

Dani: He went to Kentucky to the other Davis stables. After winning the Kentucky derby they have been really busy getting ready for the perkiness.

Kris wakes up and goes down to the kitchen.

Jean: Did you sleep well?

Kris: Yes, I did thank you guys for taking care of him.

Dani: Your welcome.

Two weeks later Kris was back at work and riding. The doctor gave her the okay to ride and anything else she felt up to doing. Her and Junior hadn't seem much of each other lately with both of them working. Kris was really happy to be back riding. She was finally back down to racing weight. Junior got off of work early, so he could take Kris out on a date. Kris got home and got ready. Dani and Matt where going to come take care of Braden for them.

Junior: Thank you guys so much for watching him tonight.

Danni: Your Welcome.

Matt: You too could use some alone time.

Kris was finally done getting ready. They left they went to eat at country club. Junior wanted to take Kris somewhere really nice. They eat and Danced a little bit, before they decided to go home. They got home and thanked Dani and Matt. They peeked in Braden's room before heading to bed. Kris knew what Junior wanted and to be truthful she wanted to too. She took Junior hand and led him to their room. She kissed Junior, Junior picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

They make love. Junior and Kris fall sleep. Junior decides to let Kris have the night off so he got up with Braden.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry guys it's been so long since I have updated. 

**Braden had his 6 month check up and shots. Kris hated taking him to the doctor for shots but she knew it was for his own good. Davis farms really gotten busy, Junior had been working a lot lately. He was in Kentucky again trying to get things settled for the new manager to take over that part of Davis farms.**

**The doctor came in and did the check up.**

**Dr. Allen: He is doing great. Now it's time for the bad ol' shots. **

**Kris holds him while she gives him the shots. He cries for a little bit. She puts him in his carrier and heads back to work. Kris takes Braden to Jean.**

**Jean: Hey hun, how did it go at the doctor's today?**

**Kris: She said he doing really good. He didn't cry as much as I thought he would.**

**Jean: He's a tough lil guy.**

**Kris: Thank you for watching him. Junior should be back tomorrow evening.**

**Jean: Any time. I love taking care of him. You better get going.**

**Kris runs out to the track. Matt, Pablo, and Justin where watching Adam on one of Dani's horses.**

**Kris: Hey guys sorry I'm late.**

**Pablo: It's ok. Justin will you go get Flame.**

**Junior and Pablo finally gave into Kris and let her ride Flame. They had been getting a long pretty good. Justin brought him out to the track and gave Kris a leg up. **

**Justin: Be careful He is feeling pretty good this morning.**

**Pablo: Ok let's see what he can do.**

**Half way around the track he starts bucking and Kris wasn't expecting him to do it so she falls of on her way down her head hit's the rail. Everybody go running over to her. **

**Pablo: Justin call 911 then call Junior.**

**Justin calls 911. Pablo and Matt make it over to her. She's a wake but really dazed.**

**Pablo: Kris are you ok?**

**Kris: Yeah my head really hurts and my ribs but other then that I'm ok.**

**Pablo: Justin go catch Flame and take him back to the barn.**

**Justin: Ok.**

**Pablo: Matt go tell your mom what happened.**

**Matt: Ok.**

**Kris grabs his hand**

**Kris: Please baby don't leave me.**

**Pablo and Matt just look at her, for a minute. The paramedics get there and start checking her out. They put her in the ambulance. Pablo goes with her. **

**Pablo: Don't worry hunny, we called Junior and he is on his way home.**

**Kris: Why would you call him I don't want him around me.**

**Pablo: What do you mean?**

**Kris: Dad we broke up remember?**

**They get to the hospital and Matt and Justin meet them their. Pablo talks to the doctor before he goes in to work on Kris. **

**Matt: How is she?**

**Pablo: Well your not going to believe me but she has lost a year. She thinks she is dating Matt. Because her and Junior broke up.**

**Matt: Does she remember Braden?**

**Pablo: I don't know we didn't get that far.**

**Matt: What do I do? I'm with Dani and you know how she gets about that.**

**Pablo: We know. I just hope she remembers her son and Junior. **

**Matt calls Dani and tells her what is going on. The doctor comes out and talks to them.**

**Dr. Brown: Well she has some bruised ribs, but that's the least of her worries she thinks it still 2007. **

**Pablo: Can I go in and see her? **

**Dr. Brown: Yes but you better take him in there with you she's asking for him.**

**Pablo and Matt walk in the room. **

**Pablo: How are you feeling?**

**Kris: Better they gave me some pain meds.**

**Pablo: Good.**

**Matt isn't real sure how to act. He had loved Kris for a while when they where dating, but he knows that she belongs with Junior, and Braden.**

**Kris: What's wrong Matt?**

**Matt: Nothing I'm just worried about you and I don't like hospitals very much.**

**Kris: I will be ok. **

**Pablo's phone rings it's Jean. He answers and can hear Braden screaming in the back ground.**

**Pablo: Hi babe **

**Jean: Hi, how is Kris doing?**

**Pablo walks out of the room to talk to Jean.**

**Pablo: She's ok but we have a big problem. She doesn't remember Braden or that she is with Junior she thinks she is dating Matt.**

**Jean: That's really not good. I can't get Braden to quit crying. I don't think he feels very good because of the shots. What do I do?**

**Pablo: I don't know. Maybe seeing him would bring her memory back.**

**Jean: I don't want to bring him where all the sick people are. **

**Pablo: She is on a different floor in her own room he will be ok.**

**Back in the room Kris is wondering why Matt wont come sit by her.**

**Matt: Can I get you anything?**

**Kris: You can come hold me.**

_**What do I do now? Junior is going to kill me.**_** He walks over and sits on the bed. Kris snuggles up to him and falls asleep. Pablo waits for Dani and Jean, Danni, Pablo and Jean walk into the room and find Kris a sleep on Justin chest. Matt gently wakes up Kris.**

**Matt: Kris we need to talk.**

**Kris: Can't it wait. **

**Right about then Braden heard her voice and started crying again.**

**Kris: Who is that?**

**Justin: That's what we need to talk about.**

**Justin got up and moved across the room. **

**Kris: Dad what is going on here?**

**Pablo takes Braden from Jean and goes and sits next to Kris. Braden is holding out his arms trying to get to Kris.**

**Pablo: Hunny this is your son, Braden Mathew Davis. He is yours and Juniors.**

**Kris: Wait he can't be we broke up after I left. **

**Pablo: You guys broke up right after you told him you where pregnant. You told him he could be Matt's and he got mad a left.**

**Jean: Then you came back to visit and tell us. And you guys got back together and he asked you to marry him.**

**Kris looked at Braden.**

**Kris: He does look like Junior.**

**Matt: He looks like you too.**

**Just as Matt finished Junior came into the room. He knew that she couldn't remember, but he didn't know how much it would hurt him to see her like that.**

**Pablo handed Braden to Junior and they all left the room.**

**Junior: I know you don't remember any of the this but, I love you.**

**Kris: I know he is ours just by looking at him. But I still can remember having him or getting back together with you.**

**Junior: You had to have a C section done. Look at your tummy theirs a scare.**

**Kris pulls the sheets up and looks. Junior could tell she was trying to remember. He decides to hand Braden to Kris. **

**Kris: How can I forget about you? You are so cute.**

**Pretty soon Braden was a sleep and so was Kris. Junior takes Braden out to Pablo and Jean.**

**Pablo: Did it work?**

**Junior: I don't think so. She is really trying though.**

**Jean: We well take him for the night so you can get some rest.**

**Junior: Thank you.**

**Junior goes back into the room. Before he goes to sleep he says a prayer that Kris would get better and remember. He also thanked god she was still alive and didn't get hurt any worse.**

**The next morning. Kris wakes up before Junior. Her head really hurt and she wondered what she was doing in a hospital and why Junior was a sleep in the chair she thought he was in Kentucky.**

**Kris: Junior, wake up.**

**Junior wakes up and looks at her.**

**Kris: What happened why am I the hospital? Does Jean still have Braden?**

**He was really happy she finally remembered her son.**

**Junior: Flame bucked you off and you hit your head on the rail on the way down. Yes Jean still has him. Do you remember anything about yesterday?**

**Kris: I remember taking him for his shots then taking him to Jean. But that's about it.**

**Junior: Thank god your back to normal.**

**Kris: Why what was wrong with me?**

**Junior: You couldn't remember Braden or that me and you where together. You thought you where dating Matt still.**

**Kris: Oh, my god how would I forget my son. I'm such a bad mother.**

**Junior walked over and got in bed with her.**

**Junior: You are not a bad mother, you just took a really hard hit to the head. **

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Next couple of chapters will be the wedding. Please review.**


End file.
